Because I Can
by BLancmirAI
Summary: Izumi is the coach for the Generation of Miracles. If not for her, they would have never improved so much. She is an original character, and unique in her own right. Being one of the most famous prodigies in the athletic world, she is sixteen when she began her life of training the Teiko Middle School basketaball club. Despite her godly talent, she is as human as everyone else.


Akashi POV

"Huddle! We're gonna have a new coach coming in today. Make sure you show her some Teiko respect." The head coach informed Teiko Middle School basketball members. "Disperse!"

"I wonder what he's gonna be like." Kise chirped.

"Maybe he's better than the old man. Wait, does that mean that he's returning?" Aomine realized. Akashi glanced over at Momoi, a questioning look in his eyes. Momoi returned the gaze with a slow nod.

"Well I'll be," Nigeru smiled, finally some rest from the geezer's hellish training.

"Akashi-kun, do you know what she is like?" Kuroko inquired.

Jabbing in, Kise said, "You mean 'he.'"

"No, he's right, it's a girl."

"Whatever, bet she's gonna be ambitious." Murasakibara drawled. It took a few more seconds until what Akashi had said registered.

"Wait... she?!"

The door to the gymnasium abruptly broke, smashing onto the waxed floor. The loud thud drew everyone's attention from practice to the doorway. Waiting, wondering if the new coach had arrived. The third years were experienced, and knew one weird coach after the other. They were wary of the figure silhouetted against the door frame. Silence stretched across the volumous building.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" A lilting voice demanded. It was a beautiful sound, rimmed with raw intensity. The taller basketball players realized that the figure was ridiculously short- rather the average height of a middle-schooler, perhaps even shorter.

The fluorescent lights revealed a beautiful girl. Spunky red-black hair that dipped to golden for one side bang. The fiery colors put all the boys in a trance. With a stupendous effort the coach heaved himself back to reality. "Welcome Izumi... uh everyone she is your new coach...uh...Izumi, pleased to work with you."

The girl said nothing, merely walking in. She bowed to us, "Pleased to work with you." Not even acknowledging the man beside her.

With that, she commanded, "Resume your activities while I get to know you. Do your own drills-the ones that will help you, shoot some hoops, whatever." Everyone continued. Slowly the hubub increased in volume once more. All, except the Generation of Miracles, they wanted to know what the coach was made of. She quickly caught sight of the six standing, each with a basketball.

"Akashi, Aomine, Midonma, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko. I've been meaning to meet you...Stnp!"

I nodded, taking off my shirt. I had seen Izumi somewhere. She's kind of a famous athlete. For some reason she quit and became a coach. Her methods were effective, but the way she taught, and demonstrated were extremely unique.

Kuroko followed-smart-while the rest gawked at her. Kuroko nudged Aomine, and he followed suit. Soon, everyone looked at her, standing in a line.

Starting with me, Izumi walked past, pursing her lips, her eyes searching something on our chests, legs.

Aomine boldly spoke out, "Why are we half-naked again?" She looked up. Red, golden, black, violet, cold blue eyes seemed to flash. Her eyes were a mix of colors, somehow complimenting one another.

A carefully measured voice replied, "I am assessing your strengths and weaknesses. One of them is obviously your head."

"Snap, shots fired." Several snickers filled the gym, as the captain made announced the pun.

"Fine, one on one."

"Brain vs. Brawn."

"Shuddap."

They faced off. "One point I hollered.

The ball took flight; it disappeared. I stepped onto the court, immediately backing off as an intense presence seemed to bellow all over the court. Aomine's eyes widened. Despite it, he continued forward and stole the ball. He wasn't dumb, and started off with his dizzying style of basketball, closing in on the hoop.

"Streetball." Izumi muttered, changing gars and jumped in front of him. All Aomine saw was a slender hand spreading to stop him. He jumped back into a formless shot. Without warning, the hand disappeared and everyone stared as the slim figure landed back on her feet and twirled behind, snatching the ball from the tanned hands and tossing it up and running to catch it. Racing, she dribbled the ball, heading straight for the hoop and jumped. Aomine was already there, eyes widened as Izumi continued with a small smile. She managed to dunk the ball, winning a brief aerial fight.

A timer beeped as she nimbly landed, " 49 seconds." someone announced.

"Need any more proof?"

Everyone returned to their activities convinced that their coach was more than capable of handling them. Aomine, himself, threw back his head in raucous laughter. "I'll enjoy playing you chibi."

"Aomine!" I scolded.

In the same tone, Izumi merely bantered back, "Keep dreaming pretty-boy. I ain't losing to a light-headed dunce with his head on cloud 9." Aomine only smiled. She stalked away.

throwing her head back while looking at Aomine from the corner of her eye, she smiled, "I'm game."

Everyone understood; Izumi wasn't going to hold you for politeness or refinement. She held you responsible for your style. The only thing that mattered, was playing with everything you had. Politeness? She's younger than us, screw that. We understood; she's just as human as we are, not a god. No wonder why Izumi ignored the head coach.

 _We're gonna bomb the championships._


End file.
